


Home Chapter 3

by anxiety_junkie



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiety_junkie/pseuds/anxiety_junkie
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atFirefly’s Glow, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onFirefly's Glow collection profile.





	Home Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Home Chapter 3

## Home Chapter 3

Mal opened the door to River's room after knocking once, and found her lying on the floor with her legs in the air, drawing something. Without looking up, she said, "Promised she'd behave today, doesn't need any drugs." 

"Not here to give you any. Can we talk for a minute?" 

She raised her head at his question, feet thunking to the floor. "You're worried. You think they'll come after us." 

"Perhaps I am, a bit. Think maybe I got reason to be?" No matter how many times he'd done it over the years since the Tams came on board, asking River about what she could see ahead always gave him an uncomfortableness. 

She smiled, picking up the feeling. "Can't always see clear, sometimes can't see anything." She swung up to sit lotus style, primly folding her hands in her lap. "Can't see as much, lately. Synapses healing, rerouting around surgical cuts. Getting better." 

"Yeah, well, okay, but can you see anything about this particular situation? And I'd appreciate it if you could give it to me in Captain Dummy-talk, don't feel like wading through a bunch of metaphorical fei hua right now." 

Her eyes unfocused slightly, looking through him; then they snapped back to reality, and she grinned. "Interference, too much heat." When he looked at her quizzically, she winked. "Simon and Jayne." 

Mal gaped, and River began to laugh. "Hey, don't - just, don't be eavesdroppin' there, little girl! Ai ya!" 

Still laughing, she said, "Try again later, when things are calmer. And I'm not little, Captain, not any more. Nearly twenty." 

"Which just means you're old enough to know better. Wo de ma, knew shippin' out with a boatload of women was a bad idea, always tryin' to discomfit a man," he grumbled. He could feel himself flushing, and that annoyed him to no end. 

"Fine, I'll tell Zoe you said so." She giggled when he scowled at her. "Try again later." 

"Okay then." The captain turned to leave, then looked back at her for a moment. "Haven't asked your brother this yet, but - you interested in contacting your parents at all? Maybe send 'em a wave?" 

River lost her smile, and she pulled a lock of hair into her mouth, something Mal had seen her do before when she was thinking hard. "Not sure yet. Simon's not sure either, hurt too much, doesn't trust. Didn't believe him then, why should they now? Didn't hear the crack when the girl broke, but Simon heard. Simon came." She drew up her knees and ducked her head, hair obscuring her face. "Don't know yet." 

"'S okay, mei mei, you don't have to decide now, just thought I'd bring it up. You gonna be alright by yourself today, with your brother...busy, and all?" he stammered, and she relaxed, raising her head again. 

"Not alone. Kaylee, Inara, Book. Simon gave up everything, and found me broken. Deserves to be happy. Will be, with Jayne." She stood up, brushing at her skirt. "Don't worry so much, Captain, I'll be fine. Now shoo, gonna go find Kaylee." She pushed him out the door and danced away, boots thumping on the deckplates. Mal shook his head in bemusement at her lighting-quick change of moods. 

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mal wandered into the galley and found Inara there, pouring some water for tea. "Would you like some?" she asked, but he shook his head. 

"No thanks, gettin' a bit late in the day for me. Speakin' of which, wonder when our two new lovebirds are gonna poke their heads outta that bunk?" He moved to the cupboards and started rummaging; since it was his turn to cook tonight he figured he'd better get started. 

Inara laughed. "Haven't they come up for air yet? Goodness, I assumed Jayne had a lot of stamina, but I didn't expect that from Simon." She laughed again at the pained look on Mal's face. "Mal, after the last five months, you'd think you would be used to the idea by now. Besides, I think they're sweet. Do you think last night was the first time they had kissed?" 

"I really don't care, Inara! Yeh soo, why's everyone on this boat so obsessed 'bout those two?" 

"Because, Captain," Wash said from behind him, coming from the cockpit with Zoe in tow. "The words 'romance' and 'Jayne' are not often seen together. Well, never, really. Until recently, the closest that freak of nature came to it was making sure his 'whoring shirt' was clean." The pilot flopped into one of the dining chairs with his usual boisterousness. "But seeing that liplock put a whole new spin on things, don't you think? Just goes to show romance isn't dead in the 'verse after all." 

"And besides, sir, it's not like we have anything else to talk about 'til we reach Persephone," Zoe added. She sat down at the table next to her husband, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Thought it was kinda sweet, myself. Simon deserves to be happy, even if it is Jayne that seems to be doin' it for him." 

Inara leaned towards the first mate. "I was wondering if this was their first kiss. What do you think?" 

"Oh yeah, definitely. Thought the doc's knees were gonna give out on him." Zoe grinned wickedly, carefully not looking at the captain. "Gotta wonder what they're up to right now." 

* * *

"Oh god, don't stop..." 

"Like that, do ya? How 'bout this?" 

Simon moaned inarticulately, and Jayne chuckled. Digging in his thumbs, he massaged the ball of Simon's foot, working out the tension there. Waking up after another strenuous lovemaking session, he'd noticed how stiff the lines of Simon's body were, even in sleep. He'd moved down to the end of the bed without waking the other man, and carefully pulling the covers back, picked up one leg by the heel and began gently kneading his calf. Simon had woken almost instantly, gasping when Jayne hit a particularly sensitive knot. Jayne had massaged the tension out of both his legs, then moved on to his feet. 

Jayne found he could never keep his hands off his lover's skin, even after the sex; he constantly found himself stroking any part of that ivory perfection he could reach. Simon loved to hear him talk, too, it turned him on faster than anything else. Once he'd made Simon come just by playing with his nipples and whispering hot dirty things to him, and he considered that an even greater feat than the time he'd shot that guy in the neck at 500 yards with a bent scope. Warmth spread through him at the memory. Tianna, but I got it bad, he admitted, laughing silently at himself. 

Simon, for his part, thought Jayne's hands were some of the most perfect things ever created; those strong fingers and rough, callused palms woke something aching and hungry inside him, something he hadn't know was there until he met this man that he had first despised, then respected, and finally desired. He knew those three little words that always seemed to get people into trouble would never pass the other man's lips, but he didn't need to hear them. That first kiss the night before had told Simon everything he needed to know. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed with Simon's feet in his lap, Jayne said, "I'm gettin' hungry, how 'bout you? Think maybe it's time to get outta this bunk?" 

"Well, it is nearly dinnertime, isn't it?" Simon stretched his arms and arched his back, laughing when Jayne growled and nipped at his thigh. "I am pretty hungry, and that probably means you could eat a horse. I think we need to clean up a bit first, though, don't you? I itch," he complained, scratching his stomach. 

"Does that mean I get ta give ya a sponge bath?" Jayne leered at him, and Simon laughed again. 

"Only if I get to give you one first." 

* * *

"Can we please stop talking about this?!" Mal yelped, slamming a pan down onto the stove. 

"Talking about what?" Everyone in the galley turned their heads at the sound of Simon's voice as he and Jayne walked down the steps into the galley. "Did we miss something?" 

Simon face was more open and relaxed than any of them had ever seen, and for once Jayne wasn't scowling. "Yeah, anything interestin' happen while we were busy?" Uncharacteristically, they sat down next to each other at the table, Jayne putting a possessive arm around Simon's shoulders. 

Zoe and Wash both snickered, but Inara smiled at the two men. "Not at all, we were just wondering about you two, actually. We weren't sure you were going to come to dinner." 

Simon blushed furiously, but managed to keep his voice steady. "Yes, well, we figured it was probably time to show our faces, since we are landing tomorrow. What time will we be making planetfall?" 

"Right about mid-morning our time, so Jayne, I'm gonna need you up and ready to go early. Badger's gotta job for us, but I don't trust that qingwa cao de liumang, his jobs don't ever go smooth. Think you can manage that?" Mal asked from behind the stove. 

"No problem, Mal, I'll be ready. We'll be sure ta get plenty a' sleep tonight," Jayne replied with a smirk. Simon flushed even harder and elbowed him in the ribs, causing Zoe and Wash to start snickering again. 

* * *

Later that evening, Simon went looking for River with her medicine, and found her on the hammock in the engine room watching Kaylee tinker with something. "Mei mei, how are you?" he asked after the injection, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry I haven't been around..." 

"Silly Simon, I'm fine. Spent the day with Kaylee." She cocked her head at him. "You're thinking about waving them, aren't you." It wasn't a question. 

He sighed heavily, sitting down on the step. "I'm not sure yet. What do you think?" 

"If you guys want, I can go..." Kaylee started, but Simon interrupted her. 

"No need Kaylee, we don't have anything to hide, especially not from you. Besides, we barged in on you, and I'm certainly not going to kick you out of your own engine room!" Simon replied, and Kaylee giggled, still uncertain, but wanting to hear River's answer. 

Her eyes had lost their focus, and the others knew that her mind had gone into that place that only she could reach. "Too much chaos. Blue hands could come, might not." Her eyes met his, and she was back. "No decision yet, so no future. Can't see what isn't there." 

"That's not what I asked, River. Do you want to talk to our parents? After all, you haven't actually spoken to them since you left for the Academy - what, five years ago now?" Simon got up and took her hands. "Do you want to see them?" 

River stared at their joined hands, looking more uncertain than her brother had ever seen her. "I do," came in a broken whisper. She lifted her head to look at him, tears in her eyes. "Didn't hear the crack when the girl broke. She wants them to see her broken, wants them to see the pieces." She began to tremble; Simon put his arms around her, and Kaylee sat down next to her on the hammock and took her hand. 

"It's okay, sweetie. If you wanna talk to your parents, then the Cap'n will make it work, you'll see. Don't you worry none, dong ma? We'll show'em." Kaylee wiped the tears from River's face with a grease-covered hand, somehow managing not to get any on the other girl. Looking at Simon over River's bent head, she asked, "When are you gonna talk to the Cap'n about it?" 

"Tomorrow, I think, once they're back from the meet with Badger. There's no real rush, and he'll have his mind on the job in the morning. Let's just hope I don't have to stitch anyone up this time," he replied, rolling his eyes, and both girls giggled. 

Then River turned her head and looked out into the corridor. "Time to go, Simon. Jayne's looking for you." Simon's ears turned pink, and he got up quickly, ignoring the continued giggling. 

"I'll see you in the morning, mei mei, okay?" He kissed her cheek and left, heading eagerly towards the heavy footfalls he could hear approaching. 

~tbc 

translations  
fei hua - nonsense   
ai ya - damn   
wo de ma - mother of god  
yeh soo - Jesus (exclamatory)  
tianna - god (exclamatory)  
qingwa cao de liumang - frog-humping sonofabitch dong ma? - understand? 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Home Chapter 3**   
Series Name:   **Home**   
Author:   **noandwhere**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **R**  |  ***slash***  |  **11k**  |  **07/06/06**   
Characters:  Jayne, Simon, Other \- with the rest of the crew   
Pairings:  Jayne/Simon   
Sequel to:  Home, Chapter 2   
  



End file.
